The Loud Who Cried Werewolf
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: [Re-upload] A news broke that a werewolf was seen in the darkest nights at Royal Woods. One of the Loud sisters is starting to get interested in seeing this creature. Will she able to catch the beast or she will become the next victim of the predator?
1. Wild Mind of an Innocent Child

Summertime. The sun peeked bright and early at Royal Woods where the Loud household resided. During the sunny season, most of the kids and teenagers don't have any classes at school. It was the special time of the year where they can do anything they want and not worry about their homework.

Almost like routine, the Loud siblings are up and about early. The line to the bathroom would always get long, but they are used to this. Luckily, the first to rise gets to have the bathroom first. Lana is the one in particular who got this awesome opportunity. After taking a brisk shower, she went and got changed into her room. She discarded her sleepwear in-exchange of what she always wears: t-shirt, overalls, and that signature red baseball cap she likes.

"Hey, Hops! Good morning. Here, have some breakfast." she said to her pet inside the water-less aquarium.

Lana grabs a can that was filled with a multitude of insects she collected from all of her expeditions into the forest nearby. She takes three insects from the can and tosses them inside the water-less aquarium. Hops quickly moved like a predator to devour the poor insects.

After taking care of her pet, she went downstairs to get some breakfast in the dining room. Everything is all well and good in their assembly. When she finished her meal, she left the chair and checked the clock on the wall to see that it's only 8AM. She doesn't have an appointment outside with animals nor her friends, as of the moment. For her free time, she decided to give herself some time to watch TV.

After quickly surveying the room and seeing that the couch isn't occupied, she kicked back and plopped down into it. Lucky, she thought. Without a moment to waste, she takes the remote on the table and turns the television. The local news channel, the last channel she wanted to visit that day.

She groaned. "Oh Dad, watching some dumb news. I should change the ch-"

"Breaking news. The town of Royal Woods is in high alert after an unidentified creature caused havoc last night. It seems that one of the residences have seen the wrath of this mysterious creature and lived to tell the tale."

As if on cue, the whole family scrambled into the living room and made themselves comfy. The reaction from them was too much and this made Lana a bit uncomfortable. The camera pans to the side was a frightened witness stood.

"A-at first, I thought it was a dog rummaging through our garbage. But when I got n-near that... thing... it glared at me with its big red eyes and let out a terrifying growl. It l-looks like a dog, but... huge! I remember seeing the large, sharp fangs when it blared them at me. And the claws..." the witness showed the damage done to her by the creature: three long vertical scratch marks on her shoulder. Fortunately, the wounds had been stitched close. Lana gasped as she stared at them in disbelief.

The camera turned to the idle police officer. "Luckily for the girl, we were able to fend off the creature. It could have been worse. We saw it retreat back into the woods," he explained. "Not to worry, though. From the looks of that thing, and I'm only taking a wild gander here, it looks like we have a 'werewolf' to catch. Our department will make sure that all civilians will be safe while we hunt for it."

The camera pans back to the reporter. "Real or hoax? Tune in for more information about this beast later."

"I hope it's real, I would like to see one in person," she says, excited.

"Oh please, Lucy. That's just a myth. It isn't real. I can conclude that it's a fox or some kind of rabid dog." Lisa disagrees.

"Then why don't we hunt for that? To see if it's real or not." Lucy argues.

"Lucy." Lisa chuckles. "You're believing this baseless claim?"

"To see is to believe. I will make sure of it." Lucy confidently left the living and went upstairs, making the genius shrug and follow suit. While Lana tries to recall the information that she had heard from the news report.

Why do I feel so interested in this? I thought it was just a story.

For some reason, Lana never believed the stories about werewolves. They are just mythical creatures and campfire stories passed down from one listener to another. Until now. She felt a misplaced sense of happiness. The hope that she would one day meet this mysterious beast of nature was too much to bear. Being a huge fan of animals, this would be too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Lana left the couch in a hurry to make her way upstairs to Lucy's bedroom. She rarely visits this room. She knocks on the door.

"Who's there? Luan?" Someone said that on the other side of the door.

"No. It's me, Lana. Can I come in?"

After a few moments, the door creaked open. Lana felt hesitant but shrugged. She enters the room and sat down on the bed.

"Umm, hey Lucy…" Lana nervously chuckles.

"What do you want, Lana?" Lucy asks.

Lana has doubts in her mind. But if she tells Lucy about this, it might have a good effect on her or it might just lead to nowhere. She just hopes that Lucy won't get mad at her for this.

"Lucy…"

"Come on, Lana. Just tell me what it is already." Lucy says without looking up at her. She was too busy reading a book.

"Lucy…" Lana pauses for a bit to sigh. "I need to talk to you about…"

Lana pauses once more. She was too hesitant and Lucy is starting to get annoyed by this. "Lana, if it isn't important, please leave. I'm trying to read something-"

"Lucy, I need to talk to you about werewolves."


	2. Eyes of Desperation

After the words came out of her mouth, Lucy puts her book on her lap and looks up at Lana. Lana couldn't possibly describe the emotion of her goth sister whether she's shocked or just doesn't care at all. After a long minute of awkward silence, Lana concluded that her creepy sister won't bother to answer her question earlier. She became sad and disappointed and started walking slowly towards the door.

As she tries to exit the room, Lucy grabs Lana's arm in a hurry as if she had a moment of hesitation but got over it. "Alright, Lana. Let's talk about those creatures."

Lucy pulled Lana back to her initial position earlier all the while gripping her arm firmly, only letting go once Lucy was sure that Lana won't be going anywhere soon.

"What do you wanna talk about first?"

Lana was unsure still if she should go further with her query, but it's already too late to back down as she already has Lucy's full, unflinching attention all to herself. With a deep sigh, she starts. "Lucy, I want to know-"

"Do you want to know about the werewolves?" Lucy asked.

The words right out from her mouth. "Y-yeah..." Lana said.

Lucy stands up and walks to her drawer where she took out a large book. From what Lana can see, it looked like a book about folklore and mythology: all the information one can gather about a myriad of creatures in one book. Quite handy, Lana thought.

Lucy blows on the book's cover even though it didn't have any dust on it. Probably for dramatic effect? She plops down the book onto the floor in front of Lana with a loud thud. Lucy sat opposite to her sister and turns the pages of the book to the werewolf section.

"A werewolf is a cursed human who can assume the form of a wolf. In ancient times, it is thought that 'lycanthropy' (the delusion that a person has become a wolf) is caused by witchcraft. They only appear when there's a full moon..." The explanation went on and on for a few more minutes. The reading touched the history of lycanthropy and its possible origins. It's a long subject but the thought of these mythical beasts actually existing kept Lana's interest at the peak.

"Wait. So, how do you know if you are a werewolf?" Lana asked just after Lucy finished reading.

"Well, there's a lot. Sudden mood swings, a deeper tone of voice, unstoppable growling, anger issues." Lucy enumerated, "Feverish, high body temperature. Itchy skin. Hair growing in places where they shouldn't be. Essentially, it feels like you're turning less human and more animal."

"T-that's a lot of them!" Lana said exasperatedly.

"Reminds me of this movie called _A British Werewolf in Los Angeles_. Luna didn't like it, though." Lucy said with a thoughtful look. "I think I watched it a couple more times. Like ten?"

"Is there a way to cure werewolves?" Lana asked. She can no longer hide her curiosity.

"Yes!" Lucy excitedly said. "Did you know that there's a flower called _wolfsbane_? It's a poisonous bluish flower that's also used as a medicinal herb. If prepared carefully, anyone who has lycanthropy can drink it or use it on the victim's flesh to heal them. There's also another method. The second one is by striking the victim's forehead or scalp with a knife-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lana interrupted Lucy on her reading. "You can't just kill an animal like that! Despite the animalistic, even monstrous appearance, I know there's a human soul inside."

"Hey, I didn't even consider the second option as a medication." Lucy crossed her arms. "I may like blood and suffering, but that doesn't mean I like seeing people suffer and die in such a way."

"How many ways are there to cure the person there?" Lana sighs.

"There is another way here." Lucy hesitated for a second but shook her head. "The most effective way to get rid of the curse is by taking a silver bullet to any part of its body. Any kind of silver will work too. It's a critical option, but this is better than the two."

"Funny. I remember seeing Lisa holding something a few days ago before the first attack happened. Call this a hunch, but I think it's a silver bullet." Lana said.

* * *

 _A few days ago_

Lana went out of her room to get some heat on her but, out of curiosity, she looked to her right only to see that the door to Lisa's room was open. Suddenly, a glint of bright light came flooding out of the crack of the door. Lana reflexively covered her eyes. She peeked through the gap of her fingers all the while moving towards the door with feline-like reflex.

Lana couldn't figure out what was producing such a bright light. Quietly, Lana pushed the door wider and to her surprise, she sees a small figure standing on a stool and wearing a full-body protective suit. It was Lisa! As if on cue, the light flashed even brighter, almost blinding. The flash caught Lana off-guard and blinded her.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Lana cried out and ran out of the room.

As soon as the light faded, Lisa took off the suit and gazed back proudly at her little experiment.

She mused for a moment about the loud noise she heard earlier but shrugged it off. There's more work to be done, she thought.

* * *

"I'm still not sure where that light was coming from, but I think that's what she was making." Lana ends her story.

"Hmm… thanks for the tip. But why are you sharing this though?" Lucy asked.

"I was thinking..." she gulps and sighs. "I could hunt this beast with that bullet."

"Bad idea,"

"No! I've got this. I've hunted down different animals. I've caught snakes and even wrestled alligators. I've had done the impossible, Lucy!" Lana argued.

"This isn't your ordinary animal." Lucy stands up and grabs Lana's shoulders and shakes her. "This isn't an animal at all! This is a monster! This is the kind of impossible you can't do all by yourself."

Lana shakes off Lucy's grasp. "No! You're just jealous because I can hunt dangerous animals while you..." she points an accusing finger at her sister. "You just sit here reading about weird things. You can't even hunt them!"

"Lana!" Lucy slaps Lana's hand.

"Oh, now you're fighting back, huh-"

"Lana!" Lucy shouted. "Listen to me. It is impossible to capture a werewolf… by yourself. They're far stronger than your average crocodiles-"

"Alligators. There's a difference." Lana corrected.

"Right. Anyway. You need some backup for this. What if you get injured by the werewolf? Or worse? Who's going to help you?"

Lana actually thought about it. She had a point. To think that Lucy would be able to push through a valid argument was enough to convince her. There's a higher chance that the hunt would work if she had someone with her. Regret came rushing to Lana as she realized that her words she said earlier went too far.

"Umm..." Lana smiles apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Lucy embraced Lana passionately. Surprised by this, Lana never thought that Lucy was capable of such a gesture. Being the goth in the family made Lucy lonely and needed familial affection the most. Yet still, Lana thinks that she's creepy. Then again, she's the nicest sister Lana could ever ask for.

"Well, that was unexpected from you, Luce…" Lana chuckles.

"I may be emotionless most of the time, but I can feel the emotions of every one of you," Lucy said, proudly.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah, Lana?"

"Can you help me hunt a werewolf?" Lana grinned.

"Yes, I can help with you with th-"

"Thank you so much!" Lana interrupts Lucy with a big hug.

"Anytime… I guess." she croaked.

Once Lana lets go of her sister, they both laughed. "Anyway. Wanna go downstairs?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I would love to-" Lana gasped. Her head felt like it was being pried open.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Lana growled and fell on her knee.

"Lana!" Lucy caught her sister just in time before she collapsed. "Guys! Help!"

Lana let out another growl. It sounded less like her. "H-help..." Lucy gasped as Lana's eyes changed in front of her but as soon as they did, Lana passed out in Lucy's lap.

Then their parents and their siblings helped the goth on bringing Lana into a wide and open space of the house.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Alright another short chapter of the story._**

 ** _Why is it short? It's because college is kicking my butt right now, lots of working to and can't spare some time to add more._**

 ** _Why re-upload? I changed the first chapter a bit. :p_**

 ** _That's it for now, see you soon! :D_**

 ** _~Ellu_**


	3. A Hair Full of Thousand Possibilities

Lana woke up with a start. The pain permeating throughout her body made her feel uncomfortable. Every bit of movement caused her to wish she could fall back to sleep again. She wondered just what exactly has caused her this much grief. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of her door swinging open. Lucy entered the room carrying a tray with a glass of orange juice and Lana's favorite bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Hey Lana, you're awake. How do you feel right now?" Lucy placed the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"My whole body hurts and I don't know why. And thanks for the food, Luce," she said.

"Just doing my responsibility,"

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours,"

Lana went wide-eyed and immediately looked out the window; it was nighttime, just as she expected. "You know what's funny?" She said, looking back at her sister, "When we embraced, I felt strange. So strange that I wasn't sure how I got that headache."

Lucy looked knowingly at her and thought if she hadn't recognized her headache… Maybe she… Her thoughts were hushed to quiet when a loud smash caused the door to burst open. Lisa walked into the room holding a clipboard, pen, thermometer, and a look that means business.

"You're awake! I just want to know if you're feeling better right now." Lisa said.

Lana shook her head.

"Oh," Lisa wrote something down on her clipboard and looks at her own watch. "You've been under for approximately five hours, forty-six minutes, and twenty-five seconds."

"Why are you being too specific?" Lucy chimed in.

"Dear sibling, you are interrupting the oral examination to our indisposed sister. Questions will be entertained after. Thank you." Lisa said nonchalantly. "Now where were we?"

As Lisa puts her finger to her chin, Lana winced and grasps her head in pain. Lucy and Lisa gasped and rushed closer to their sibling. They held Lana's face on both sides and felt the extreme heat from her skin.

"Holy molly, she's sweltering! How is this possible?" Lisa placed the thermometer in her mouth. "Hold it still. I'm going to check your body heat index," It only took a few seconds for the thermometer to beep before she grabs it back, making Lana glare at her.

"39.8 degrees Celsius or 103.64 degrees Fahrenheit. This is not a regular fever." Lisa concluded.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked Lisa.

When Lisa was about to answer the question, Lana punches Lisa's forehead out of nowhere, making her fly up to the ceiling before falling down on her rear. Lana let out a growl as she rips the sheets with her hands. Her skin turned blue and her fingernails grew longer and sharper like knives. Lucy crawled towards Lisa and they both watched in stunned silence.

"W-w-what is going on with Lana?" Lisa asked.

"S-she's transforming into a werewolf!" Lucy said.

"A-are you certain? The l-lycanthropy curse is just a hoax. How can it be real?" Lisa couldn't believe it for the life of her but, she's seeing it now. And it's real as it gets.

"Y-yeah. I-I saw how it h-happened. Her eyes became d-different and—"

Lisa was appalled at Lucy's statement. She forgot that news broke about a mythical creature attacking the town of Royal Woods and also that there's a full moon right now. Much to Lisa's dismay, Lucy cannot do anything to stop the slow transformation of Lana into an intimidating beast.

Speaking of the beast, Lana- or should I say the fully-transformed and dark-blue colored werewolf got up and howled like a wolf. After the cry, it turns back around to see that there are two innocent children, hugging on each other. The creature thinks that it was her meal for the night.

It started leaping out from the bed as the nightstand and the items above were destroyed, due to the impact of the fall.

Both sisters were now shaking intensely, and at least in their minds, hoping that they are spared from the lunch. But the werewolf didn't think otherwise, it was closing in on the siblings, holding for their dear lives.

"L-L-Lana, p-please d-don't do t-t-this…" Lisa begged.

But it all fell on deaf ears. The werewolf bared her sharp fangs before she lunged forward to devour them.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

* * *

A loud scream went up the air as Lana bolt right up from her bed. Her body was soaking wet with sweat from the ghastly nightmare. She looked around the room to see if it really happened. She sighs and relaxed a bit. She felt relief for it being a dream and, above all, she felt relief for not having to hurt her sisters.

Lana peaked out of the window and saw outside that there was a full moon. She realized something.

 _"They only appear when there is a full moon..."_

She remembered what Lucy had said about the creatures. Lana jumped out of her bed and rushed towards the room next to the bathroom. The door was locked so she started banging at it. "Please let me in!" Lana called out to Lori and Leni.

The door opened almost immediately to reveal Lori standing behind it. Lana peaked in to see Leni still asleep. "Lana? What now?"

"I had a nightmare," She said with fear in her tone.

Lori knew that every time Lana had nightmares in her sleep, she always goes to her.

Lori sighed. "Fine, come in. No dirty feet."

As soon Lori welcomed Lana to her room, Lana went straight to the bottom part of the bed and rested, while Lori followed suit.

"So, what was your nightmare about this time?" Lori asked.

"Uhm…" Lana tries to remember the dream that she had before she woke up unexpectedly. "I-I can't explain b-but i-it was the worse than all the past nightmares that I dreamed of!"

Lori noticed that Lana was stuttering much, she assumed that her younger sister had a bad nightmare. And she didn't even want to say and ask Lana for the whole scoop.

"Oh, come here. Just sleep with me, okay?" Lori offered a seat for Lana in her lap.

Lana gladly accepted.

Lori brushed her sister's hair using her fingers. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep from her sister's gentle musing. Lori noticed that sweat had dried on Lana's hair and clothes. But her eyes were caught by the sight of a deep horizontal cut on her forearm, half-covered by the sleeve of her nightshirt.

"That's weird…" Lori said mostly to herself.

 _The next day_

By the time Lana woke up from her peaceful sleep, Lori was already gone. She returned to her room to get dressed. In the bathroom, after she undressed, she noticed the cut on her forearm, tended and covered in a long bandage.

"Who could have..." Lana considered it for a second, but shrugs it off and carried on.

Her bath went on uninterrupted. After doing her business, she heard two mumbling voices outside and decided to eavesdrop.

"…Lana has a deep cut on her forearm?"

"Yeah. I saw it while she slept in my room last night. I didn't ask her about it because she seemed too disturbed to answer. I tended to it while she was out cold."

Lana recognized the voices outside the door. She spared a glance on the cut on her forearm, now uncovered by the bandages as she had to remove them while she bathes. She still has to redress it afterward. Sadly, when she tried to snoop back to the conversation, she realized there weren't any.

Later. She went back to her room to feed hops some insects she caught from a few days ago.

"Aaaah!"

The scream startled Lana so bad that she almost dropped the can of insects she's holding. She went out of her room to investigate only to see Lincoln making his way to the bathroom.

"No! I can't go like this!" Lincoln demanded.

Lana seemed awfully unaware of what was going on with her brother. So she tiptoed her way to the bathroom and poked her head inside. She gasped at what she saw. Lincoln was covered with fur from head to toe. He was so caught up with removing the fur from his body that he hadn't noticed her sister at all. Lana saw the trail leading from the bathroom all the way to Lincoln's room.

Suspicion slowly rose from her as she followed the trail of fur into his room. Trail stopped on his bed where a large clump of fur was on top of his sheets. Why on earth is Lincoln covered in so much fur?

 _"Hair growing in places where they shouldn't be…"_

She went wide-eyed as she recalled at what Lucy said about the symptoms of becoming a werewolf. "Wait… is Lincoln…? I gotta tell Lucy!"

Lana lost it and rushed over to the goth's room where Lucy is sleeping soundly in her nightwear.

"Lucy, wake up! Wake up!" she shook her sister.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "What's with the shaking?"

"Lucy, I need your help. Lincoln's covered in fur!"

"What?" Lucy seemed didn't understand Lana's panicked voice.

"Lincoln is covered in fur!" She said each word deliberately.

"Wait. What!?" Lucy was confused.

"I'll show you, come on!"

Lucy sighed and followed her ecstatic sister to the door. When Lucy saw the trail, she gave no reaction at all, which made Lana mad. "Oh, come on! You can't deny what you're seeing!"

"Lana, just calm down for a bit,"

Lana's jaw tightened. Lucy stared at the trail that went straight to Lincoln's room.

"Well, what?!" Lana asked.

"I don't know, Lana. I can't just assume or conclude without evidence," She said.

Lana bursts into a fit of anger and grabbed Lucy's shirt forcefully to shake her. "What do you mean you can't conclude anything? Come on! Tell me if Lincoln is a were-" She lets go of her and pursed her lips after remembering the last time she went too far. "Sorry."

"Lana, I know you're crazy about this beast. Time will tell if we got a proper lead on this specific matter. I can't just say anything just yet. It's just… you're driving me crazy, Lana. I am a person who likes mythical creatures and you… you like real creatures. Look, I thought I would look forward to this matter more, but I think I can assume that you look forward to this more than me."

Lana was heavily silent this time. Lucy was right; she went too far and started to become obsessed at this beast more than Lucy herself. She realized what has gotten into her for two straight days that is full of mysteries and doubts.

"Look. I don't know what just came over me. I think I'm getting too emotional at this. I'm very sorry. I j-just want to get that… that animal!" Lana knelt down in front of her sister and tugged at her clothes.

"Well, I understand you and speaking of which, Lincoln just got out of the bathroom." Lucy pointed out.

Lana peeked over to see that her brother entered back to his room and remember why she was here in the first place.

"Uhm, Lucy?" Lana said.

"Yeah, Lana?" Lucy said.

"I guess we should ask Lincoln first about the fur?" She said.

"You read my mind but, I need to hit the showers first. I'm all covered in fur."

While for Lana, now was a good time to let out the bad mood in her system. She opened the windows in Lucy's room and sat down on her bed. Lana felt the warm summer winds enter and it brought the much-needed calm she needs.

 _"A-Am I that obsessed with werewolves?"_


	4. Skinny Truth and White Lies

_**A/N: I'm back! Back with a new chapter! I had a busy holiday and I didn't expect this to be longer! But man, was it tiring? Anyways, here's the new story of "The Loud Who Cried Werewolf"!**_

 _ **Enjoy and leave a review! Happy 2019, everyone!**_

 _ **~Ellu**_

* * *

Lana was staring in the green and fresh environment of the outside realm via a window, staring and frozen at her feet; thinking about her current situation. She took a deep breath within the breezy winds of the outside world was her only solution to keep her calm at this unusual predicament.

She was dazed by nature's gift and thought that she was gazing for hours, but in reality, it was just five minutes or more.

The unwarned Loud was snapped at her trance when someone opened the door behind her forcefully. It was to no surprise that Lucy entered the room. However, the atmosphere was different when the goth arrived, according to the pet lover's senses. The suspicion unexpectedly kicks in over the plumber's gut.

"H-hey there, Lucy, how's your bath—"

After those words came out, she was caught off-guard by the sudden lunge of her older sister, presses her down with force. Lana tries to fight off her sister, but it was no use. Due to age, Lucy was stronger than her, plus with the latter's experience of fighting alligators. The former grabs her hands and rolls her over and the struggling sibling was now kissing the floor. Lucy wraps her hands; the resisting sister tries to protest about the unexpected attack on her.

"What… are… you… doing… let… me… go…" Lana muttered between the grunts.

Lucy remained speechless, no words were released under her mouth. She was now tied with a rope, trying to escape but it was strictly knotted and was moving rolling way around to get out but it was not effective.

"What's the meaning of this? Let me go!" She demanded while wiggling, like a worm.

Lucy did not respond but she was smiling creepily when she showed her facial expression, then Lana noticed that her hands were on her back. Without a time to waste, the silent one showed the surprise. The tied girl's eyes expanded as she saw the sights of the object that Lucy was holding.

She was holding a shining silver knife. Lana's mouth went agape at the discovery.

"What do you think you're doing, Lucy? Are you crazy?!" The restrained Lana reacted in an overstate intonation, started growling like an animal.

Still didn't speak and her smile became an evil smirk, even though her eyes were covered under her long bangs, she hangs up the weapon up in the air. Lana became unsettled and stationary as her uncommunicative sister swiftly attempts to drop the dagger at the victim's heart. Lana cannot stop the upcoming heinous crime that her sister soon will commit and eyed her and has no regrets on revoking the attack; her eyes went shut as she waits for her untimely death and went on to cry loudly for the last time.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Lana… Lana!"

Someone calls her name and she felt someone shaking her violently. She looked back from the window to see that Lucy was the one who trembles her out of her bad daydream, who was just finished taking a bath. The face and the attire of the newly woke plumber were heavily covered in sweat.

When the sweaty girl acknowledges the goth, she immediately shoves her viciously and quickly hides under Lynn's bed, shivering in fear.

"P-p-please, g-get a-away from m-m-me! D-Don't k-k-kill me." She requested in a stammering manner, due to that grueling dream that she experienced, a few minutes ago.

Much to her surprise, Lucy stood up from the floor and knelt over to her horrified sister as she tries to talk with her.

"Lana, are you alright?"

"G-go a-away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-y-you… k-k-killed me…"

Lucy was taken aback of the remark from Lana, she was in disbelief what she had just heard. _I killed her?_ She thought to herself. But when she tries to offer her to go out there, she immediately rejects it and says the same thing.

The thing she remembered before this happened that she was in the bathroom, taking a peaceful shower. When she came back, Lana unexpectedly changed her mood from out of nowhere. When she recalls the whole thing that she did an hour ago, she suspected something on her scared sister. She then calls the family members to sort this problem.

Sadly, their parents are not present at the roll call as the siblings went over to them. After a long negotiation, Lana lastly left under the bunk and embraces Lori tightly as she still has the effects of the bad vision, while the other siblings were watching the whole ordeal.

"Lori…" Lana moaned and began to sob as her waterworks embraced the older sister's exposed legs, Lori didn't even bother to check her poor sister.

"Hey, Lana." Lori kneeled in Lana's height and brushes her messy hair under the disturbed Lana's cap. "Did you just have another nightmare?"

Lana cannot put up into words on how she was feeling, she nodded without even looking at her.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll take you to our room. There's no monster there."

When Lana bobbed her head again, everyone sighed in relief. The segment was over and everyone except Lucy exited out of the room while Lana was cradled by Lori like she was still a baby. When the door was closed, the ambiance became different from her.

 _Lana had a bad dream again_. She thought.

When she recollected the time that Lana thought her about this mythical creature, she was also interested in this stuff. When she remembers a certain part where she enumerated the symptoms of becoming a werewolf…

 _Sudden mood swings, a deeper tone of voice, unstoppable growling, anger issues…_

 _Wait, hold on. Sudden mood swings… she also has a high body temperature and had a fever at some point…_

 _Do you think she's a—_

* * *

A few hours have passed, it was almost evening at Royal Woods, everyone was at their leisure time respectively. For Lucy, she cannot erase the thought that Lana could be possessed by a mythical creature. To solve these problems, all-in-all, it was the time to call her Great Grandma Harriet as she sat down with crossed-legs, wore her fortune teller's hat, and extends her both arms to start the ceremony in her bed.

"Oh Granma Harriet, may I have to disrupt your sleep with my confessions? Oh, please give me a sign, if you accept…"

Lucy actually felt something on her shoulder and the picture of her grandma and the candles were slowly moving. From this phenomenon, it indicates that her grandma accepted the offer for a confession.

"Oh Granma Harriet, is there any chance that we have a mythical beast lurking around the town?"

There was a silent pause going straight for a minute until the wind from the outside became stronger, making a steep whistling sound and the light from the candles went off. The message that the soul was sending to the meditating kid was obvious.

"Is there any enough evidence that you can show to me?"

Another quiet gap went on until an ear-piercing sound was breaking through the house and the lights went flickering. Lucy quickly covered her ears until it stopped. When the sound was gone and the lights acted normally, Lucy stood up and says goodbye to her granny as she makes her way outside of her room.

"Kids! Who turned on the TV?"

The patriarch announced and calls his kids to give some answers to their father. The siblings (excluding Lana) went to the living room and answered the same. _No._

"But how?! We paid our electric bills!" The patriarch looked to Lisa, who gave him a skeptical look. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Negative, father." Lisa instantly replies. "I was experimenting on something, but it's confidential to reveal it. As a matter of fact, the television's already turned on and automatically shows the news channel, which is…" She adjusted her glass to see that the show was actually beginning. "Hold on…"

"Breaking news. Another sighting of presumably the same creature that we covered a few nights was recorded. And at this current sighting, not one, but a few people had just witnessed this 'intimidating' creature. And here are the witnesses to prove their existence." The reporter announced with a serious face sealed on her. She extends her arm to get a good distance between the microphone and the kid, who was in the state of fright.

"I-I cannot believe what I just saw, he-he was just huge and-and scary…" A kid describes the appearance of this mysterious creature in a stammering manner.

A woman showed up next to the kid, who left as the woman took his place. "That thing's big, her eyes were shining in red! It looks similar to a dog or some kind of a rabid animal! He almost takes us out as meats. But what happened next is just confusing…" She calmly added.

The man beside the woman continues to draw the happenings and replaces her. "…he backed out for some reason. But when I found out that I hold this…" He showed a purple flower to the camera, raising his hand to capture the figure. Lucy already knew what this man was showing "…I just found it somewhere in the woods. But I guess, they hate this thing."

"Thank you for sharing your stories. This series of sightings might be continuing for the next days… until someone gets a real glimpse of this mysterious creature. Is it a mutated animal or is another kind of a beast that no one knows exists in this world? We will find out soon and stay tuned for more updates regarding this serious matter." The reporter abruptly ended the coverage.

All mouths of the Loud family were wide-opened, except for Lisa and Lucy. Lisa crossed her arms at disbelief and didn't mutter anything, while Lucy stays in her position as her thoughts became understandable.

" _I-Is this really happening?"_ The frozen Lucy said on her thoughtful mind.

"Ah, man! Now the park is not safe at night!" Lynn Sr. commented at the news disappointedly.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, dad?" The confused Lola was asking her daddy.

"Oh, uh… did I say it to you guys?" Their dad replied nervously and scratched his head.

"The what pops?" Luna came in.

"That we're going on a picnic night on the park this Sunday?" The father happily swiped his fist in the air.

"WHAT?!" A collective sound of surprise was heard from the other kids.

"But dad! That thing in the news said that it is in the park, looking for another victim! Do you literally want us to be dead?" Lori protested orotundly.

The patriarch went to answer the question but was interrupted by the news show that came back.

"Hold on, we just received some more news. The Ketcham Park is now currently secured by full force by the R-W-P-D. If you wanted to go on a picnic at night prior to these circumstances, the park will still be open to all! That's all for this news, now for the weather…"

Another shared sentiment was shown by the Loud kids who were now frightened and complained simultaneously, but to no avail, the father of 11 already booked their trip to the park, even this unknown beast is on the loose.

All of the kids, sans Lincoln and Lucy, went upstairs in disappointment. The former sat down and grabs the remote to change it into a channel where there is no horror or anything scary to haunt him. For the latter, she sat down to the other side of the couch, she just watched her brother changing station to station swiftly, for her, it is time to crack the case of the mysterious phenomena that happened to Lincoln.

"Hey, Lincoln?"

"Hey, Luce, what's up?" He looked back to Lucy who was fiddling her fingers.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded and continues to click the remote several times.

"I just wanna talk about that-that… hairy situation that you got earlier."

Lincoln once again glances back, but with a cynical look. "Why? Why do you want to know that?"

"Uh… I just wanted to know what really happened." Lucy simply answered.

"Well… first off, when I woke up I felt so heavy like it was the weight of the world." He sighed and started the story.

* * *

 _Earlier_

Lincoln woke up groggily and when he tries to move but surprisingly, he didn't get a grip on the sheets as he tries to stand up. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that his both shoulders were covered in orange fur. The worried boy tries to pinch the excessive hair but it didn't get cut off. He went over to his nightstand, luckily, there was a scissor there. He picked it up and cuts out the unwanted coat on his shoulders, but he was late to notice that he was covered in all parts of his body, even his private parts.

"AHHHH!" He got the precise energy to stand up, to open the door and went ballistic as he went to the direction of their bathroom.

"No! I can't go like this!" He arrived there fast enough and opened the door to close it instantly. However, the door didn't close completely.

He didn't bother to detect a person who just opened the door of their room. But to no surprise that it was Lana who just fed her pet frog.

"So tell me, did you go outside yesterday?" Lucy continues her interview to her big brother.

"Well, yeah… I just arrived home at night." Lincoln responded in an honest tone.

"Night? Did you only walk home?"

"Yeah…"

"But when you walk at home, did you feel something… different?" The interviewer furrowed her brow as she instigates the continuing mystery flying around at this house.

"Well, I kind of feel different…"

Lucy leans in front of Lincoln in curiosity as she wanted to solve the puzzle.

"…but I only felt a bite on my hair. Does that count?" He scratched his hair.

* * *

Lucy felt down as she has no lead to the mystery but quickly changes the mood before Lincoln sees her disappointing mood. "Oh, okay then. Thanks for the time, but I got to go."

"Wait! I forgot something to add." Lincoln interrupts Lucy's walk-out as she looks back to him. "I felt kind of dizzy when I got home, something tells me that there is something fishy on this house and I went to my room and sleep instantly."

 _Hmm. Something fishy at this house? But what is it_? Lucy started to become more attentive in this case.

"Okay, thanks for adding that up. I got to go up now."

Lincoln nodded as he tries to concentrate on watching his favorite show, the goth went upstairs and as soon as she was in front of her room, she went over to her right to glued a sight of a door and thoughts came out.

 _Lana._

Lucy almost forgot about Lana who was actually her partner-in-crime on trying to conduct an investigation around the house. She could not resist what was the feeling of telling her the information that she gathered, a few minutes ago.

Without a doubt, she went on to the twins' room and saw Lana who was staring at her pet, Hops. The animal-lover startled when she looked back and saw Lucy who just stood there.

"Lucy! Can't you just knock the door first before you go here?" Lana reminded the goth gravelly.

Lucy sighed in relief as Lana is not a frightened kid anymore, she thought that this was the right time to leak some info on the curious Loud. She closes the door slowly and goes over to her bed to sit down.

"Sorry about that… but Lana…"

"What?"

"I have to tell you this… and it's about Lincoln…"

Lana suddenly remembered the time that they wanted to ask Lincoln some questions about the hair incident and grabs Lucy's collar in excitement.

"Please tell me! Please tell me! Is he really one? Is he really one?" She chanted joyfully.

Lana releases the silent one immediately and the silent one looks at her as she became worried, worried that Lana would become disappointed at her.

She sighed in preparation to tell the scoop. "No…"

"Wha—"

"Sorry Lana, Lincoln is not one of them." She shook her head slowly in disenchantment. "I did tell him some questions that we needed, but… he's telling the truth."

When she heard the answer from her big sister, she immediately became down and leaned her hands on her chin. The sadness on the plumber's face was clearly obvious. She was unhappy. So Lucy decided quickly changed the topic to set the mood.

"But since you didn't get up for the news earlier on… some people actually saw another glimpse of the creature."

The disappointed Lana quickly peeks at Lucy who just told him another information and continued.

"You see, there's this family that was camping at the park. They saw the creature, they said that it looks like a dog or some rabid animal. Before they become the next victims, it backed off because someone brought a _wolfsbane_. You know the one I mentioned it to you, a few days ago? That was the repellent for the creature." Lucy explained the other story clearly.

Lana became solidified when she heard the additional news, she became happy instantly.

"Oh, my gosh. It is real! The werewolf is real!" She jumped delightfully.

Lucy cannot respond to this theory or this reality-proven scheme. She wanted Lana to become happier than ever, but her doubts kicked in as she thought that Lana has actually the symptoms of the creature, according to her theory.

"I-I guess we can't really say if it is real. But anyways, dad told us that we will have our picnic this Sunday night."

That statement was the booster pack for the fascinated kid, she squealed and hurriedly embraced her sister in delight.

"Wow, really? Thank-you-thank-you so much for telling me all of this! I became more excited than ever before!"

Lucy just smiled and hugs back to Lana, continuing to embrace the bliss that was soaring out through the room. The embrace fest still continues until it stopped when a loud smacking sound was heard.

"LUAN! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

They immediately peeked out of the door to see that Luan was in the hallway, in front of her and Luna's room. She was in a frightening emotion when Luna glares at her madly.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK IN HERE UNTIL YOU PROVED YOUR INNOCENCE!"

The angry musician smacked the door closed while Luan was in an utter shock.

Both Lana and Lucy were the ones who first witnessed it, while the other siblings exited their rooms and they were trying to ask and comfort the terrified comedian.

"Do you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lana asked Lucy with a smirk.

"Do you want to talk to Luan?"

Lana merely nodded.

"Alright, but we needed to get a clear situation first. Just let them go first then we strike." The black-haired Loud told the handyman.

Then they were the eerie silence on the hallway, they once go back to their room and both girls sat down on Lana's bed. They both assumed that the remaining siblings were downstairs, comforting the comedian. Both of them were now in an awkward moment of silence for a minute.

To remove the boredom at the room, Lana started talking about animals and stuff, to stall time. This somehow made Lucy contented as ever, so she also started talking about creatures and random things. The pillow talk continued until Lola entered the room and directly went to her beauty sleep and both girls hugged once more and say goodbye to one another.

While someone was watching the whole moment as a silhouette of a person was looking at them behind the almost-closed door.

"So, you became a joyful kid once again, huh? Well, let's see about that." The mystery person silently laughed maniacally in a quiet manner.


End file.
